Le mariage
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: Quand J.J. et Emily se marie... Résumé pourris, je ne suis pas douée pour ça sooo aller lire :P


_**Et voilà, voilà le petit On-Shot promis sur ''Mon Amour Pour Toi Me Détruit A Petit Feu'', écrit pendant mes heures d'Allemand donc je ne vous en garantis pas la qualité, cette histoire de Deutsch qualité ça ne marche que dans la pub à la TV, sinon je profite de l'un de mes cours d'informatique pour vous le publier parce que j'ai une légère connexion internet mais pour aller sur FF c'est un peu dure.**_

_**Enfin bref je vous en laisse juger de la qualité par vous-même et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Aujourd'hui est un grand jour dans la vie d'Emily Prentiss et de Jennifer Jareau aussi appelé communément le Jemily, en effet après plus de deux ans de relation et la presque mort de la brune du couple, la blonde avait craqué et avait sorti le grand jeu pour faire sa demande à la femme de sa vie qui avait bien entendu dit oui.**_

_**Nous**_ _**retrouvons donc Emily Prentiss stressée comme pas deux tournant en rond dans la chambre qui lui avait été réservée afin qu'elle puisse se préparer.**_

- Et si elle ne voulait plus m'épouser ? _**Demanda-t-elle tandis**_ _**que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur de**_ _**cœur depuis qu'elle l'avait pris sous son ailes, Ashley Seaver, une blonde aux yeux marrons essayait vainement de fermer sa robe de marié.**_

- C'est elle qui t'a demandé en mariage oui ou non ?

- Oui… Mais elle a bien pu changer d'avis entre temps.

_**Soupirant la blonde alla ouvrir la porte pour faire entrer Dereck Morgan, qui faisait des allers-retours entre la chambre des deux futurs mariées et la salle ou allait se dérouler le mariage afin que tout soit parfait.**_

- Heureusement te voilà, _**sourit de soulagement Ashley**_, elle n'arrête pas de bouger dans tout les sens et impossible de la faire asseoir.

- Ok, je vais gérer, toi va aider Pen', elle a du mal avec la coiffure de J.J.

- D'accord, _**acquiesça Seaver avant de sortir laissant Dereck gérer le cas Emily Prentiss.**_

- Emily.

- Elle ne voudra surement plus de moi…

- Emily, _**tenta une deuxième fois Morgan sans plus de succès.**_

- Elle va dire non j'en suis sûr…

- Emily Prentiss ! _**S'exclama finalement avec force Dereck la faisant réagir**_, elle va t'épouser, je viens de quitter la fille la plus sure d'elle qui puisse au monde, elle n'attend que le moment où elle pourra enfin te dire oui alors tu vas arrêter de stresser, tu vas me laisser fermer ta robe et laisser Penelope et Ashley te coiffer une fois qu'elles en auront fini avec J.J., ai-je été assez clair ?

- Oui…, _**soupira Emily avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise se trouvant devant la coiffeuse laissant Dereck remonter la fermeture éclair de la robe de sa meilleure amie**_, tu as dit ça pour me faire obéir pas vrai ?

- De quoi ?

- Que J.J. était sur et certaine de vouloir se marier avec moi.

- Pas du tout, elle est vraiment plus que prête crois-moi.

_**Souriant la brune se retourna au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur Ashley et Penelope.**_

- Et bien c'est bon tu es calmé, _**se réjouit Seaver**_, on va pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, _**continua-t-elle avant de se positionner derrière la brune attrapant la brosse à cheveux que lui tendait Garcia tandis que cette dernière branchait le boucleur…**_

_**~Jemily~**_

- Et voilà ma belle, _**sourit Penelope en enlevant la serviette qu'elle avait posée sur le miroir de la coiffeuse pour créer**_ _**la surprise comme l'avait dit l'informaticienne découvrant ainsi le coiffure et le maquillage de la brune qui bien que déjà magnifique en temps normal ne s'en trouvait que sublimé d'avantage.**_

_**Ses cheveux avaient été bouclés tandis que ses deux mèches qui avaient tendance à lui tomber devant les yeux avaient été nattées des deux côtés de sa tête, des petites fleurs blanches glissées à l'intérieur.**_

_**Du côté du maquillage Seaver avait fait simple, un trait d'eye-liner en dessous et au-dessus de l'œil afin d'allonger son regard avec sur la paupière une petite touche de fard couleur**_ _**cuivre faisant ressortir ses yeux brun et pour terminer le maquillage une touche de gloss rose pale.**_

- Ce n'est pas moi ça ! _**S'exclama la brune en se détaillant dans la glace**_, ce n'est pas possible !

- Quoi ?! Tu veux que l'on change ? C'est trop moche ?

- Tu plaisantes Ashley ? C'est magnifique, j'ai du mal à me reconnaitre telle tu as fait du bon travail, tu aurais dû faire maquilleuse professionnel !

_**Ashley rougit légèrement au compliment avant de regarder l'heure, commençant à paniquer.**_

- Oh My God ! On va être en retard ! Et Jennifer va nous tuer ! Allez tout le monde on bouge !

- Et c'est moi qui suis stressée hein ? _**Railla Emily en voyant sa demoiselle d'honneur sautiller en tapant dans ses mains.**_

- Tu es stressée aussi ne dit pas le contraire ! Et si je te fais te bouger c'est parce que je veux que tout soit parfait pour le mariage de ma grande sœur qui ne me facilite pas la tâche en ce moment même, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger ! Hop ! _**S'exclama la grande blonde en poussant la brune en dehors**_ _**de la pièce ou se trouvait Dereck attendant sa meilleure amie pour l'emmener là où elle devait se marier, son père aillant refuser de se mêler à ce qu'il appelait ''une mascarade''.**_

- Tu es prête Em' ? _**Demanda Morgan en tendant son bras afin de prendre celui d'Emily qui lui sourit.**_

- Absolument, je dirais même plus que prête.

- Alors allons-y, _**sourit à son tour Dereck avant d'avancer doucement à la porte menant à la salle ou la cérémonie allait se dérouler, l'endroit où Emily allait épouser Jennifer, ou elles allaient unir toutes deux leur noms pour n'en former qu'un**_, tu as besoin d'une minute ?

- Non, _**hocha négativement la jeune femme**_, on y va maintenant, sinon je crois que je vais vomir.

- C'est le stresses, ça passera, dit toi que dans grand maximum une demi-heure tu seras mariée à celle que tu aimes.

- C'est ce que je me dis, mais j'ai mille et un scénario qui se passe dans ma tête et je n'aime pas ça alors entrons vite !

_**Dereck acquiesça avant d'ouvrir la porte menant à la pièce où les attendaient leurs amies et la famille de la blonde, mais pas une**_ _**seule personne de celle de la brune, ils avaient tous décidés de la renier après son coming-out, ça lui avait fait mal sur le moment, mais elle avait fini par s'y faire, elle avait toujours Jennifer et sa famille de cœur et ça lui suffisait.**_

_**Inspirant une dernière fois elle entra dans la pièce tandis que la musique commençait à résonner, faisant attention de ne pas tomber elle réussit à atteindre le devant de la salle sans tomber un presque miracle quand l'on voyait la hauteur des talons dont l'avait affublé Penelope et Seaver…**_

_**La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau faisant**_ _**se retourner toute l'assemblée et aussi Emily qui crut rêver quand elle vit l'apparition blonde se dresser devant elle, J.J. était fabuleuse, ses longs cheveux blond avait été attaché en un chignon compliqué, laissant juste sa frange sur le devant couvrant**_ _**seulement le haut de son front, ses yeux eux étaient soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir faisant ressortir son regard turquoise le rendant totalement hypnotique.**_

_**La brune était totalement figée, tant et si bien qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que sa blonde l'avait rejointe.**_

- Tu es parfaite, _**souffla Jennifer avec émotion.**_

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui es parfaite.

- Je suis sûr que tu es plus parfaite que moi.

- Du tout, c'est toi la plus parfaite.

- Quand nos deux futures mariées auront fini et se seront décidées sur laquelle des deux est la plus en beauté peut-être pourrons nous la cérémonie.

_**Phrase qui fit sourire les invités amusés qui connaissaient assez les deux jeunes femmes pour savoir que cela aurait pu durer des heures et qui fit rougir Emily et Jennifer prisent sur le fait.**_

- Bien, nous pouvons donc commencer, nous sommes ici pour unir deux êtres qui ont fini par se trouver malgré tout ce qu'elles ont eu à traverser, Emily Prentiss et Jennifer Jareau, la brune au tempérament de feu bien qu'elle le cache bien et la blonde plus réfléchis, plus douce aussi, deux personnes en opposés total mais qui se complète merveilleusement bien, après tout on dit bien que les opposés s'attirent, _**commença l'homme tandis que J.J. souriait à sa future femme**_, néanmoins s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle tout le monde sera d'accord c'est qu'elles sont aussi têtue l'une que l'autre, on en a un petit aperçu il n'y a même pas deux minutes, _**soupirant Emily**_ _**fit une petite moue agacée, elle commençait à s'impatienter, tout ce qu'elle voulait elle c'était épousé sa blonde et pas écouter tout un tas de Bla Bla inutile, elle pourrait peut-être lui demander de ce dépêcher un peu… Jennifer comprenant surement ce que sa future femme s'apprêtait à faire attrapa sa main afin qu'elle se calme ce qui marcha relativement bien, le prête qui avait surement remarqué l'énervement d'Emily sembla accélérer son discours**_, mais nous allons arrêter de les embêter et passer au plus important, Emily, je crois que vous aviez préparé un petit discours…

- Et bien oui, si vous avez fini de parler pour ne rien dire…

- Em' ! _**S'exclama la blonde qui même si elle essayait de paraitre énervée semblait plus amusée qu'autre chose**_, ne l'écoutez pas elle est juste stressée, _**souffla finalement J.J. tandis que sa brune lui décocha un de ses regards noir qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, elle avait l'habitude.**_

- Alors nous vous écoutons Miss Prentiss.

- Ok…, _**inspira Emily avant de se tourner face à sa petite amie sans lâcher sa main**_, avant de te rencontrer j'étais tout le contraire de maintenant, coincée réservée, je ne vivais que pour mon travail, j'en étais en quelque sorte accro, maintenant c'est de toi que je suis accro, tu es mon héroïne, ma drogue personnelle, tout me plait en toi, de ton sourire qui peut tout me faire oublier même le pire tueur en série à ta façon de me prendre la main quand je suis énervée, tu es toujours là pour moi… D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, j'avais moi aussi une bague de fiançailles à te donner mais j'avais tellement peur que tu me dises non que je n'ai pas osée te la donner… Finalement tu as été plus courageuse que moi et ce n'est pas plus mal sinon on ne serait pas encore ici, _**sourit Emily en lâchant la main de Jennifer portant ses mains à son cou pour y attraper une chaine sur laquelle pendait une bague**_, c'était la chevalière de ma grand-mère du côté de mon père, elle me l'a donnée avant de mourir il y a près de 10 ans, elle était ma seule confidente, la seule qui savait pour moi, je me rappelle encore exactement de ce qu'elle m'a dit en me la donnant, tu l'as donneras à celle qui te prendra ton cœur, je sais que nous avons déjà des bagues, si Dereck et Ashley ne les ont pas perdues bien sûr, _**les taquina-t-elle tandis que ceux-ci lui montraient deux boites contenant sans aucun doutes leur bagues**_, mais je tiens vraiment à te l'offrir, comme je vois que tu ne portes pas de collier, je suppose que Pen' savait, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner…

- Tatie Pénélope sait toujours tout les enfants, tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps Emily, _**ne put s'empêcher de lancer Garcia en faisant rire tout le monde.**_

- Oui ça je le sais Penelope, ma photo de lycée me le rappelle tout les jours, _**soupira Emily en réussissant finalement à détacher son collier**_, tu permets voleuse de cœur ?

- Je t'en prie, _**acquiesça J.J. en se retournant afin de permettre à sa brune de lui passer le collier.**_

- Bien, avez-vous quelque chose à dire Miss Jareau ?

- Je ne crois pas être capable de faire mieux qu'elle, elle a toujours été plus douée que moi avec les mots et pourtant c'était moi qui m'occupais du lien avec les médias, néanmoins je vais essayer de dire quelque chose… La première fois que je t'ai vue j'ai su que toi et moi deviendrons de grande amie, mais finalement il semblerait que l'on soit devenues bien plus que cela, même s'il m'a fallu plus de deux ans pour le comprendre, tu as été patiente, très patiente avec moi et je t'en suis plus qu'infiniment reconnaissante, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais pu moi et pourtant c'est toi la plus impatiente de nous deux… Tu prends ma vie un peu plus belle chaque jour comme toi seul sait le faire, je t'aime, _**fini simplement la blonde.**_

- Tu es plus douée que tu ne le penses amour, il faut que tu arrêtes de te sous-estimer, _**sourit Emily avant de s'essuyer une larme qui menaçait de couler, et donc de ruiner le maquillage dont l'avaient affublé Ashley et Penelope.**_

- Très bien, maintenant que vous avez échangé ses petits mots au combien touchant nous allons passer à la partie la plus importante du mariage, si Miss Seaver et Monsieur Morgan veulent bien s'avancer avec les alliances.

_**Acquiesçant rapidement Ashley vint se placer à côté d'Emily tandis que Dereck lui se plaçait à la droite de J.J. avec les boites contenant les alliances.**_

- Miss Jennifer Rachel Jareau souhaitez-vous prendre Miss Emily Erin Prentiss pour légitimes épouse ?

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, _**sourit Jennifer en prenant la bague que lui tendait Morgan pour la passer au doigt de sa brune.**_

- Et vous Miss Emily Erin Prentiss, souhaitez-vous prendre pour légitimes épouse Miss Jennifer Rachel Jareau ?

- Je peux réfléchir un instant ? _**Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux bien que son sourire amusé ne trompait personne.**_

- T'es sadique Honey ! _**S'exclama J.J. en croisant les bras faisant mine de bouder.**_

- Je plaisant amour, bien sûr que je veux de toi, pour toute ma vie, _**sourit Emily en attrapant la bague que lui tendait Ashley afin de la passer à son tour au doigt de celle qui était maintenant sa femme.**_

- Je vous déclare officiellement femme et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la marié, _**sourit l'homme tandis qu'elles se jetaient l'une sur l'autre pour un baiser enflammée pendant que tout le monde autour d'elles applaudissait.**_

_**Elles étaient maintenant mariées, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, mais le pire semblait déjà être passé, ne restant que le meilleur de leur vie à vivre, mais ça c'est une autre histoire que je vous raconterais un jour peut-être, si vous êtes bien sage…**_

_**JJ/EP**_

_**Et voilà alors qu'en avez-vous penser ? Pas trop nul ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, je pourrais très bien me décider à publier des chapitres supplémentaires sur ce que vous voulez, ça sera à vous de décider, d'où le faites de laisser des reviews, bon bien sûr il faudra que ça soit en rapport avec le Jemily sinon ça ne va pas aller.**_

_**Brefouille je vous laisse,**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


End file.
